


Lights, camera, action!

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Two mechanics, a camboy and a lumberjack walk into a bar [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Derogatory Language, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hands Free Orgasm, Lace Panties, M/M, Performance on Camera, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, Small!Camboy!Steve, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Small camboy Steve performs live on camera.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers
Series: Two mechanics, a camboy and a lumberjack walk into a bar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704391
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Lights, camera, action!

**Author's Note:**

> Second instalment in my Camboy verse. There's at least three more fics on the way, so stay tuned for Winteriron competence kink, Stony crack smut and Steve/Steve/Tony/Bucky mega sex fest fics. Aka Bill's muses are all on holiday except the thirsty ones 😂
> 
> Big thank you to Swiss for being an awesome beta cheerder for this one again. Thank you to TT for coming up with Steve's screen name, and to the Stuckony server at large for always ready to brainstorm!
> 
> Trigger warning! At the endish a less than savoury character enters the chat and uses derogatory and homophobic language. Stop reading after Steve's orgasm, and restart when the chat part ends if you want to avoid it. 
> 
> This fic is part of the Stuckony server thirst bingo for the square: hands-free orgasm. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

_ICanDoThisAllDay: Today I’ve got a little surprise for you guys..._

Steve likes this part of his job: interacting with his fans. Sure, there are the occasional assholes who call him nasty things, or the entitled fucks who demand he give them stuff for free, but he won’t encounter those today. The nice thing about his tiered account is that people who pay more get more, and the people who pay more tend to be a lot nicer about it.

_Randydandy: You’re a cocktease, ICan_

_$lut4luv: Barely recovered from the last time_

_Crywolf235: Lacy panties_

There’s eleven people watching his show live, which might not seem much, but since they pay per minute this gives him a very nice income. He’ll perform for about an hour, and this toptier can put in requests during. Afterwards he’ll edit and put shorter vids on the second tier, and make screenshots and gifs for the third and cheapest tier. 

_ICanDoThisAllDay: Lace panties, check._

_ICanDoThisAllDay: @$lut4luv better keep your inhaler at hand ;)_

_$lut4luv: {gif of a rabbit breathing into a paper bag}_

_ICanDoThisAllDay: hahaha_

_Randydandy: I just want to see you finger that pretty hole of yours_

_Crywolf235 is typing..._

_ICanDoThisAllDay: five minutes to put your requests in_

_Crywolf235 is typing…_

Steve doesn’t recognize this crywolf person and he grins. It’s nice to see more people added to his list of patrons, especially the ones that start shy, and he always takes care to humour their requests. 

He leaves his phone lying on the bed and rummages through his closet in search for a nice outfit for today's show. He's feeling fancy, so he pulls a dark blue lace thong from the drawer that he matches with garters and a babydoll in the same colour. 

_Crywolf235: Could you keep wearing the lace while you perform, please?_

Steve almost coos out loud at the message. Crywolf's mom sure raised a polite person. 

_ICanDoThisAllDay: For you? Sure thing!_

A little flirting goes a long way to ensure his income. 

_Randydandy: what?_

_No love for old Randy???_

_Crywolf235 is typing…_

_ICanDoThisAllDay: I'll show you lots of love when the camera rolls ;)_

_Randydandy: such a cocktease_

_ICanDoThisAllDay: {gif of a frog pursing its lips for a kiss}_

_$lut4luv: I'll be your prince charming any day_

_Randydandy: @$lut4luvbet you have golden balls too_

_$lut4luv: golden balls, golden dick, the works_

Steve chuckles, but doesn't join in the banter. He gives himself a final check up in the mirror, pats the last ripples from the sheets and switches on his camera. 

He knows exactly how to place himself on the bed to keep his face off camera, and he chooses to start lying on his back today.

_ICanDoThisAllDay: Are you guys ready?_

_Crywolf235: Yes please_

_Randydandy: Damn, looking fine today_

Steve preens at the compliment and puts down his phone to start his performance. It’s almost routine by now. Stroke his dick through the lace, pull the fabric a little to the side to fondle his balls. Pull the fabric taut between his cheeks. Roll over onto his knees to wiggle his ass. He tries to mix up the moves every time, but today it’s the thought of his surprise that makes his cock leak with precome. 

He picks up the lube and coats the fingers of one hand liberally, and pulls the thin strip of lace to the side to expose his hole to the camera. His phone dings with incoming messages, and he smiles to himself. The feedback is a nice reminder he’s not alone, and he rubs himself on the mattress in long movements, tilting his ass up to the camera for the best view. 

He starts by rubbing one finger up and down his crack, making it shiny with slick. He likes to tease his audience as much as he likes to tease himself, and he moves his hand to the front to pull his cock down between his legs to stroke it in view of the camera.

His phone dings again, and he grins, knowing it’s probably one of his oldest fans whining at his teasing.

By now he’s as eager for penetration as they are, so he lets go of his dick to pay attention to his hole again. He first spreads his cheeks with both hands, moving his ass in little circles like he would on someone's dick. 

When the anticipation burns so bright he can't keep in a moan, Steve carefully pushes the tip of his middle finger past his rim. Even if he does it to himself, his hips still push backwards involuntarily to deepen the intrusion. He moans loudly now, knowing this'll gather a few more comments, and sure enough his phone chimes again. 

He fingers himself roughly, in between squeezing and shaking his ass for the camera, until he can’t wait himself anymore. 

It’s time to turn to the side, and he shows his cock peeking out over the hem of the lace. He puts a little more lube on his hand and strokes himself a few times, before pulling the lace all the way to the side to expose himself fully. It’s not that comfortable, but Crywolf asked so nicely, and a little discomfort is worth the extra bucks.

From under his pillow he pulls out his surprise, and holds the dildo up for the camera. With his clean hand he takes his phone and ignores the messages to type something himself.

_ICanDoThisAllDay: You guys recognize this?_

_$lut4luv: shit is that_

_several people are typing_

_$lut4luv: your dick!_

_ICanDoThisAllDay: You guessed it!_

_Randydandy: OMG YOU DIDN’T WHERE CAN I ORDER ONE I NEED IT_

Steve puts down his phone again to hold the dildo next to his dick, to show it’s a perfect replica. It cost a few pennies, but he figured it was worth the investment. 

His phone keeps up a steady stream of chimes, but he ignores it. He hasn’t used the dildo yet, not wanting to ruin the treat for himself, and it’s been calling his name the past few nights from its box under the bed. It’s high time to put it to good use. 

He props his ass up with a pillow, and shifts one leg so he’s reasonably comfortable but still offers a good view, before starting to tease his hole with the tip of the dildo.

Just the idea that he’s about to fuck himself with himself makes his cock strain and leak, and he’s too eager to draw this out long. Sooner than he normally would, he pushes in the dildo past his rim with an obscenely loud moan and lets it rest there for a bit. _Damn_ , but he’s big. Bigger than he actually thought he’d be. He blushes bright red at the thought, and is glad his face isn’t in the shot.

He pulls the dildo back a bit, letting it pull on his rim, but pushes it in further when it threatens to pull past the muscle. 

His phone is going haywire with incoming messages, but he tunes out the noise as he starts pumping the dildo in and out of his ass, setting up a nice rhythm. The dildo isn’t as big as some of his others are, but it’s _long,_ and it makes him feel full in a way the others can’t. Definitely a good investment.

He can’t keep up this pose for too long before his back starts to hurt, so he closes his legs and shifts a little closer to the camera. He pulls and pushes with long, slow strokes now, pulling the dildo out almost all the way at each pass, until his rim stretches and gives and the dildo plops out. 

Steve holds it to the side and squeezes his anus, showing the audience his fluttering hole, before pushing the dildo back in again. He pulls it out a few times more, rubbing it between his cheeks and against his balls, but soon he’s wound up too tight to draw this all out for much longer. 

When he pushes it back in, he aims the dildo to let it rub against his prostate at every push and pull, and soon he’s panting and moaning as he’s crawling towards release.

It would be easier to take his cock in hand and stroke himself, but coming untouched is so much better, and he fists the sheet with his free hand as he pumps the dildo as fast as he can.

He closes his eyes and imagines big hands on his hips and a beard scratching at the skin of his shoulder. A low voice that groans near his ear and balls that slap against his ass with every thrust. The memories of last weekend are enough to give Steve that final push and send him cascading over the edge with a high keen.

He keeps on pumping the dildo as his dick spits come in long ribbons, staining his pretty babydoll, though that’s probably off camera unfortunately. 

When he finally removes the dildo, he pulls apart his ass to show his fucked out hole to the camera, and carefully prods the rim with one finger, before allowing himself to collapse onto the bed.

Steve takes up his phone to see if there’s some last minute request -- like eating his come or making a close up shot of his hole -- but almost lets it drop when he reads the last posts.

_Crywolf235: Show a little respect_

_Assdestroyer69: Respect? To that cock slut?_

_His place is under the table to keep my dick warm_

_Crywolf235: You take that back_

_Assdestroyer69: piss down his throat when I feel like it_

_Randydandy: Come on, cut it out_

_Crywolf235: I’ll show you your place_

_$lut4luv: Never been to an online bar fight before_

_Assdestroyer69: I’ll tie you up and let you watch me fuck him for hours until his pussy bleeds_

_Crywolf235 is typing…_

_Randydandy has left the chat_

_Assdestroyer69: and then I’ll fuck you too, destroy your fag hole just like--_

Steve kicks _Assdestroyer69_ from the chat without warning. He doesn’t like bullying, and though he hasn’t seen much, he’s pretty sure he doesn't want anything to do with this type. No money is worth being called shit like this.

_ICanDoThisAllDay: Guess this wasn’t enough to hold your attention, huh?_

He hopes to land a joking tone, and not sound like he’s whining. 

_Crywolf235: I’m sorry you had to witness that_

_$lut4luv: don’t let it get to you, you were wonderful_

_ICanDoThisAllDay: I kicked Assdestroyer69 from the chat and will block them from further use of this tier, or any tier should they behave like this elsewhere as well._

_Crywolf235 is typing…_

_ICanDoThisAllDay: Thank you for watching!_

Steve closes the chat and sits up to turn the camera off as well. It’s not the first time he’s been called names -- you don’t go through high school as small, sickly and gay as him unscathed -- but it’s the first time it happened in the live chat, and Steve feels… violated in a way he can’t quite explain to himself.

Sighing, he pulls off his underwear to take a long hot shower and wash everything away, but halfway to the bathroom his phone rings.

He curses his curiosity as he walks back to pick up the phone, and frowns when he sees who it is. 

_Lumberjack_

His ass smarts from coming to the memory of last weekend though, so he picks it up against better judgement. 

"Hello?"

"You okay?" Ranger Steve's deep voice is full of concern and Steve is taken aback. 

"What?" 

"Are you okay? I would've broken that bastard's nose if I could, but assholes like that don't dare to say shit like that to my face…"

Suddenly it clicks… Crywolf… New and overly polite. Willing to pick a fight over an anonymous camboy…

"Did you just start a fight in my chat room?" Steve doesn't know if he wants to laugh or be mad about it. 

It stays quiet on the other side for a few seconds. "... Yes?" Ranger Steve answers hesitantly. "But he totally deserved it!"

Steve sighs and lets himself fall onto the edge of the bed. " _They_ might've behaved appallingly, but I don't need someone to police my chat rooms for me! I'm used to being called things--"

"But that's--"

"Let me finish!" Steve raises his voice to speak over Ranger Steve's protests, who shuts up, thankfully.

"I'm more than capable of telling people off and kicking them from the chat." Steve wipes his hand through his hair and winces when he realizes it's dirty with lube. 

"You might even have made it worse. Types like that thrive on attention, so ignoring is usually for the best. The two of you chased one of my oldest fans away."

Steve can almost hear Ranger Steve process the information on the other side of the line. He doesn't know how to feel about the ranger wanting to come to his rescue. Or that he apparently likes him so much he even wants to pay to watch Steve perform. 

"Sorry," Ranger Steve says quietly. "I'll try to behave next time…"

"So you liked the performance?" Steve asks casually, even if his stomach does this funny little swoop at the thought the ranger wants to keep watching him. They've hooked up twice since meeting in the forest, but apparently this isn't enough yet. 

"Liked it? Fucking hell, Stevie, you're so gorgeous," Ranger Steve breathes. "Make me want to come over right away and make you come like that again. Stuff you with your own dick as you suck me off. Work you open far enough so you can take both me and yourself…"

The ranger sounds so eager it makes Steve's dick twitch valiantly. The images that Ranger Steve paints are more than a little enticing, and Steve can almost feel the burn of being stretched around two cocks.

"I don't have plans tomorrow night…" Steve offers. 

"I'll be there by seven," the ranger immediately answers, like he was waiting for Steve to ask him. "And wear something lacy…"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're interested in a Steve/Steve fic where they use this dildo. Because if you start with selfcest, why not go all the way, right?
> 
> Come join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
